The Cost of Control
by NomNomBabies
Summary: Arkham Knight based. "How should we celebrate? I know a couple of poor, defenseless museums, but then again, I also know a couple of hotels." Batman learns just how hard he is struggling to hold Joker in. And Selina is making it harder. It will get saucy later but tell me what you think :)


Batman stared at Selina for a moment, considering the very unsubtle offer. His deep stare made her assume he was just brooding, thinking about all the other things he had to do that night, instead of just how good she looked in that cat suit. She was wishing he would point out how nice her butt looked today when he suddenly grabbed her waist tightly and grappled to the roof, forcing a surprise rush of air from her lungs.

"Which hotel? Which island? And exactly how fast to do you want to get there?"

Selina gapped at him, shocked by his acceptance. For once, the woman was speechless. Bruce grinned at her, something he would never ever do as his alter ego, but tonight was different. Tonight he didn't have much to lose. And tonight was the time to forget the past and make new memories. At least, he hoped he could, with the feeling of Joker's eyes on him, he would make him go away. Somehow.

"Why, you utter romantic! Such a smooth sweet talker. The Gothem Hotel is the nicest. And the emptiest. On Bleake Island. Also is right now too sooo-?"

Suddenly they were flying. She was clinging tightly to his broad shoulders as they were swinging between the buildings and resisted the urge to scream, as if she was on a roller-coaster and Batman was her strong hulking seatbelt. She snuggled in for the ride but within minutes they were back on a rooftop, he was breaking a window and throwing her onto the biggest most luxurious bed she had ever seen. The penthouse, Bats really knew how to treat a lady. She curled up on the covers, stretching out seductively, taking off her cowl and throwing it on the floor beside her.

"Ooooh Batsy you've got her right where you want her! Look at the kitty all ready for a petting, I think she needs that collar back, don't you? Maybe shes into that kind of play."

Bruce was staring at the broken window, which now had Joker leaning lazily into it from the outside, his long face looking directly at the woman lying on the bed. He leered at her as she started removing sharp nailed gloved and started across the room to the distracted Batman. She was so unaware of the third wheel in the room, the beast within the man. It was terrifying how close she got to Joker. Far. Too. Close. Furious at his own demons, Bruce swung back to Catwoman, taking the beautiful woman into his huge arms and covering the with his body, hiding the window from sight.

They kissed passionately, Catwoman's sleek and athletic body curling around him, legs holding him down tightly. She ground against him and he groaned her name, his gloved hands roamed over her curves. She was ecstatic when they came to rest on her arse. He noticed it after all!

"That's it Bruce! Take her right here and now! Show her whose boss. Also mee, because I see what you're trying to do, Bats. You think you can block me out? You think a little time with your newest lady love will get rid of those ghosts? What would Talia say hmmm?"

Batman growled in frustration, which only further enticed Selina to start the removal of clothing, her hands groping the armour on his chest and legs, hitting him with annoyance when nothing came off. She went to remove his cowl and his hands came to grip hers tightly. She hissed, apparently tonight was not the night for identity reveals, but she had thought he trusted her. But tonight wasn't about that for her either. It was primal, the relief that they had survived Eddie's ridiculous death traps and jokes. She knew he shared her animalistic need for release

But Joker was still there, smirking and giggling to himself at every sigh that escaped Selina's lips. Bruce was slowly unzipping the infamous catsuit, the bare breasts beneath heaving with excitement. Catwoman's hands were around the Batman's strong behind, squeaky sharply every time her nipple was slightly brushed with the delicate removal of her costume.

"How the hell do you get this batsuit off, lunkhead?! How do you pee? Actually never mind that question, how are you going to fuck me if you don't get undressed? Right. This. Minute."

Selina was glaring at Bruce angrily. He was far too slow in his removal of her suit, and his hadn't even budged. Joker meanwhile was in hysterics, his mocking laughter forcing its way into Batman's ears and brain, until he could only see the smile that Joker had etched on his white face. No! Tonight was not about Joker, his life did not revolve around Joker. Joker was DEAD!

Furious, a few flicks of his fingers had the entire batsuit undone; he threw it against the wall and advanced on the woman before him. Selina knew he could move quickly, but she barely registered the removal of the suit to the suddenness that he was upon her. His strong chest was pushed against hers and she moaned at the contact. Within a flash her suit was removed as well, this time she didn't even get to see where it was thrown.

Joker was still grinning. Bruce didn't even have to look at him to know. But the clown behind him was not going to deter his time with Catwoman, the beautiful naked lady who was lying beneath him, shocked into silence by his fast movements. She did not understand the determined look in his face, but he wasn't completely looking at her either. It was like his felt someone was there watching, from the way he shielded her body from the open window, protecting her from the empty open space.

"Oohh you're right, Batsy. It's much more pleasing to watch this through your eyes!"

Bruce had forgotten! How had he forgotten that Joker was inside him, in his very being. The madman could see everything he saw and right now, he had his sights on the woman below him, grinding herself against Batman's still figure. She was getting impatient, arms curling the muscles over his hairless chest and strong arms, reaching lower and lower.

"I think I'll take over from here, aye, Brucie?"

Bruce felt his control shift, like his feverish emotions could not be handled by him alone. Like his hot, wild, aroused self was the final piece to unleash the monster that he had been holding back all night. He had been so controlled, but now something had undone that. Selina was the cause, she had finally found her target, she was gripping his length in her hands, face looking up at him while he fought with the demon within him. She could not understand why he was so distracted, not when SHE was there. How dare the Dark Knight not give her his full attention when she lay naked below him. She growled and increased her efforts on his smooth shaft with both hands, not catching the green glint that made its way into her lovers' eye.

Joker was here. But maybe he didn't want to tell Selina just yet.


End file.
